


Starbucks

by Anonymous



Series: Haikyuu!! Crack [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Conn, I rly hate u for this idea
--------------The one where Hinata really shouldn't be having a coffee, and Kageyama really shouldn't be doing things for the Aesthetic™





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugardaddyviktor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugardaddyviktor/gifts).



Kageyama held Hinata’s hand tightly as they walked into Starbucks. It was another American chain springing up in Japan, and a branch had finally made it’s way to Miyagi, and Hinata had been _dying_ to try it out. Kageyama blamed Tsukishima for this, going on about how amazing it was. Hinata had gotten obsessed and now Kageyama was wishing he had decided on _anywhere else_ for this date.  
  
Then again, he was pretty much broke at the moment, and he’d invited Hinata out, so it was only fair he pay. Plus, it was their first date since training camp, and they just really wanted something simple. All they wanted was to spend some quality alone time with each other. Sitting at a table booth or outside, sipping coffee sounded like a good way to do that.  
  
Giving Hinata coffee when he was already _boom_ as Hinata said, was not Kageyama’s idea of a good time. He had seen Hinata on just a normal coffee, weakened down with milk and sugar, and that was utterly exhausting. Kageyama was still having nightmares about that day.  
  
But here they were, hand in hand in the queue, staring up at the menu. The frozen drinks they had sounded really nice to Kageyama. The heat of the summer was starting to crank up and it was making even walking down the street a sport if you didn’t have any cover for shade.  
  
They got closer and closer to the front of the queue, and Kageyama could _feel_ Hinata vibrating with excitement.  
  
“Tsukishima has the latte from here, right?! That’s what he said he liked!”  
  
“Hinata, maybe a coffee isn’t the best idea for you right now.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Coffee makes you hyper and I think you’re hyper enough.”  
  
“I’m not hyper!”  
  
Kageyama rolled his eyes and fell quiet – arguing wouldn’t do any good and he just didn’t have it in him to argue with a hyper Hinata.  
  
Hinata, however, seemed to pick up that Kageyama was tired, and dropped his hand, moving to cuddle against his side instead. Kageyama’s arm automatically wrapped around his waist, and Kageyama nuzzled his hair as they got to the front of the queue.  
  
“Can I help you two?” The barista flashed them a smile and Hinata stepped forward to use the counter as a brace for him to bounce up and down. Kageyama smiled back at her, an apologetic one, and she winked.  
  
“Yeah, uh. Could I get a medium strawberry smoothie and a medium latte, please?”  
  
The barista rung up the order. Kageyama handed over slightly too much Yen and then put the change in the charity box on the side.  
  
“Name for the latte?”  
  
“Hinata!”  
  
Kageyama tugged him close to try and stop him bouncing up and down in excitement, and ended up with Hinata’s head colliding with his chin. He rubbed it whilst Hinata apologised profusely. The barista giggled a little.  
  
“And the name for the smoothie?”  
  
Kageyama hesitated, remembering something Bokuto had called him at training camp.  
  
“Swageyama Tobiyolo.”  
  
The barista raised an eyebrow but wrote it down anyway, before she turned away to make the drinks.  
  
Hinata squinted at Kageyama. Kageyama kissed him.  
  
“Did you just… call yourself _Swageyama_?”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata’s waist, holding him tightly to his chest. Hinata squirmed a little to get his arms free and then wrapped them around Kageyama’s back, resting his head on his chest.  
  
Kageyama smiled and kissed the top of his head, and then before he knew it, Swageyama had just been called out. People glanced around at them and Kageyama blushed before he stepped forward to take his smoothie. Hinata rushed forward for his latte and then they disappeared from the store.

 

-xox-

 

They sat by a river bank, staring at the water as it rushed by. Hinata yelped from his side and Kageyama’s head whipped around in concern.  
  
“It’s hot!”  
  
“Yeah, you have to let it cool down before you drink it, Hinata.”  
  
Hinata pouted but set it down next to him, and then laid down with his eyes closed. Kageyama watched him for a moment before he got his phone out. He held his smoothie up with the river in the background and carefully took a photo.

 

Opening Instagram, he posted the photo  
  
_Starbucks really does do good drinks; grateful there’s finally one in Miyagi_  
  
Likes came pouring in immediately after posting – Kageyama still didn’t know how he had over five thousand followers, but he guessed his account was aesthetically pleasing to people on the Internet. He went to lock his phone and cuddle up to Hinata, but a notification caught his eye.  
  
_Bokuowl: SWAGEYAMA!!!!!! I LOVE YOU BRO!!!!_  
  
Kageyama rolled his eyes and cuddled up to Hinata. Hinata giggled and murmured that Kageyama’s hair was tickling his nose. Kageyama couldn’t help but smirk as he moved his head, tickling Hinata further.  
  
Hinata jostled around and his hand knocked his coffee over. The cup rolled down the hill and hit the small barrier in front of the river, the content spilling all over.  
  
Hinata whined. Kageyama sent a prayer to whatever god had just spared him. Hinata whined again and then Kageyama kissed him. Hinata fell silent, kissing back. Kageyama bit his tongue as Hinata stole the last of his smoothie.  
  
The two boys cuddled close together to watch the clouds passing and, content, they fell asleep there, still cuddled up together.


End file.
